


Normal High School Student

by starcrossed92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prom, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: A selection of Stydia prompts. Chapter : 4 places Stiles and Lydia get interrupted by their friends while making out.





	1. Normal Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place to store all my tumblr prompts that I get given @flawlessbanshee if you want to request anything. 
> 
> Prompt: stiles and Lydia hook up in a school bus at night, like scallison scene during formal episode, but set in season 5 or 6.  
> Originally written for Stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com

When Lydia agreed to participate in the normal high school prom experience she didn’t realize that included having sex in the back of a school bus with her date.

But here she is.

The opportunity to be a normal high school student doesn’t really happen for the pack. Spending your evenings fighting the newest evil force in town makes it a little difficult to show a lot of interest in class let alone pep rallies or the Debate team.

They’ve tried. The formal last year didn’t end well but the Hockey team has been successful. Lydia Championed the maths and chemistry clubs until last year and Kira was part of the French and German clubs. But overall they’ve missed a lot. Now its senior year. Its senior year and its prom. Their entire high school social life is probably meant to lead to this moment. So they decide to go to prom.

Lydia and Kira take Malia shopping and the boys pick them up. They go together as friends and it’s fun. They get cheesy pictures taken and watch one of their classmates spike the punch. Stiles claims he didn’t request gangman style and Mr. Yukimura embarrass Kira by preforming the perfect dance to it. This is the most fun they’ve had in a while.

By the time the evening is starting to die down they’ve all collapsed at a table in the corner watching the rest of their class dance. It feels wonderfully normal. Stiles has spent the night glancing at Lydia out of the corner of his eye. Occasionally opening his mouth as if about to ask something then looking away. Lydia’s had enough, so when a slow song finally comes on over the speakers she stands up, looks him directly in the eye and answers his unspoken question.

“Yes, I would love to dance with you Stiles.”

Lydia waits for a second while Stiles processes the request. She offers her hand to him and this time he doesn’t hesitate and grabs her hand standing abruptly. She smiles warmly at him before turning around and pulling him onto the dance floor.

When she stops in the middle of the other couples he slides up next to her and awkwardly places his hands on her hips, she in turn loops her arms over his shoulders and round his neck. It’s comfortable like this, they’ve danced before and she remembers it feeling easy then, that was a while ago and she’s noticed the way his body has changed since then he’s become broader and his shoulders are more toned. Stiles avoids looking into her eyes but does start up conversation.

“Dancing at Prom with Lydia Martin was definitely top 5 on my high school bucket list. I just never thought it would actually happen.”

Lydia shrugs her shoulders lightly

“Supernatural stuff gets in the way of a lot of things”

Stiles laughs a little and eventually meets Lydia’s eye.

“I was sure it wouldn’t happen long before the supernatural things started to interrupt”

“well” Lydia starts, tightening her arms slightly around Stiles neck “things can change”

Stiles raises both his eyebrows at her but doesn’t reply. He gently pulls her in closer and wraps both arms around her. Lydia rests her head against Stiles shoulder and breathes in she runs her fingers across his shoulder and up cradling the back of his neck.

They stay together on the dance floor moving slowly to the music. When the song changes Stiles shoulders drop slightly and he begins to move away, Lydia pulls him closer and shakes her head gently. She feels his head dip and rest gently against her own.

Lydia feels content. She’s spent the night with her friends, having fun and with no feeling of impending doom pressing down on them and dancing with Stiles is warm and comforting so while she can she’s going to keep him close to her. The music carries on and they stay on the dance floor swaying gently.

Eventually Stiles pulls back and she lets him looking up at his face. He’s left his hands rested on her back so she only leans back slightly keeping her hands on his shoulders rubbing gently along them every so often.

“do you remember when Allison set us up for the formal?” Lydia nods remembering. “ that night was a disaster”

Rolling her eyes she replied

“The start was fine. It was just being attacked on the football field I had a problem with”

“just fine. Man I really tried as well.” Stiles chuckles.

“It was good. I had fun. I was just…surprised to be going with you”

“yep. Blame Allison. She just felt sorry for me.” He said gently squeezing her hips.

“she liked you. You we’re both loyal. And fond of illegal activities for the greater good” Lydia replied grinning slightly at her own joke.

“maybe just too nice for her own good setting us up?” Stiles offers. Lydia sighs and looks up at him shaking her head.

“No. She was right. She just saw it before I did”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed instantly in confusion.

“saw what?” he asks gently. They slow their dancing to a stop.

Lydia breaths in and prepares herself.

“our emotional connection. She thought we’d be good together.” Lydia reveals

“ohhh…well…i mean yeah sure you know I agree with that.” Stiles stuttered out. “I’ve like you since the 3rd grade. You know that but I liked you before but I think now I like you differ…”

Lydia decides that’s enough and bounces up onto her tiptoes and kisses stiles gently on the lips, bringing her hand up to the side of his shoulder to keep her balance.

She keeps kissing until the shock wear off him and he settles into the kiss, she feels his whole body relax and move towards her arms resting on her hips. Pulling back Lydia watches as Stiles slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Lydia.

“That was. I definitely still like you.” Lydia laughs and rolls her eyes at him. That isn’t shocking to her.

“That’s good. I like you too” Stiles leans back and raises his eyebrows dramatically.

Lydia waits for a reaction, couples are still dancing around them to the same slow beat. It seems a long time till Stiles finally decides on an action.

Leaning forward he kisses Lydia hard, wraps one arm around her waist and puts the other in her hair. Lydia ignores the fact he’s probably ruining her carefully styled hair and kisses him back. It’s not the perfect first kiss and it takes a second to find their rhythm but once they do it’s good.

Lydia forgets she’s in high school at Prom and arches up against Stiles, pushing herself closer to his body. He gently ran his hand through her hair to the back of her neck cradling it. Eventually Lydia pulls back. “we should move” she suggests looking around to point out they’re not alone.

“so you’re okay with this?” Stiles asks a slight blush in his cheeks dropping both his hands. Lydia just raises a single eyebrow at him and replies.

“Stiles I kissed you first” she turns around quickly and takes a few steps into the crowd and throwing over her shoulder “are you coming or not?”

_________________________________________________________________

When Lydia agreed to participate in the normal high school prom experience she didn’t realise that included having sex in the back of a school bus with a boy.

But here she is.

Her dress is shrugged up over her hips and stiles is lying with his head between her legs. He’s good at this. His hands are the perfect size and bigger than her and she can’t help moaning when his fingers fuck her just right. He’s got one hand pulling aside her lacy underwear and the other moving inside of her occasionally changing angles but pumping a fact rhythm.

Lydia is breathless by the time he starts to suck on her clit, his tongue flicking and swirling. Lydia grabs his hair and rakes her fingers across his scalp pulling him closer. He carries on sucking at her clit until she finally cries out loud, Stiles just groans against her working his fingers faster. She comes hard with his mouth still working on her but Stiles eyes glued to her face. She eventually comes down from her orgasm and stiles moves his fingers away and works up her body to kiss her. She gladly accepts tasting herself on his tongue she rocks against him and whispers.

“I want to be on top” Stiles eyes goes wide and he kisses her again quickly before standing up. Lydia follows and takes off her underwear dropping it on the sea behind. Stiles has rid himself of his pants and is lying back on the chair. Lydia moves over him, the bus isn’t the most comfortable place to have sex and part of her thinks maybe they could have waited, but then she feels the tip of Stiles cock against her pussy and she decides this was a good choice. Sinking down she hears them both groan at the sensation. Stiles grabs at her breasts through her dress and swears.

“Fuck Lyds”

“that’s” she gasps as she rocks against him “what you’re doing. Get on with it” In response she feels him roll his hips underneath her. She clenches around him and moans.The pace is fast and Lydia feels Stiles concentrating hard on holding back. She grabs his hand and moves it to her clit. He quickly starts rubbing Lydia throws her head back. She comes eventually saying his name over and over. Stiles fucks her through it and eventually lets himself go.

She leans down against him and catches her breath. Stiles wraps his arms around her gently and strokes her back landing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he pulls himself out of her. There’s a small calm in the air and Lydia feels settled for the first time in an age.

Eventually they’ll go back into the dance or go home and it’ll be over. Tomorrow they’ll be another enemy or a body will be found but tonight at least they got this night to be normal high school students.


	2. A place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the prompt "I need a place to stay" on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and I usually write these at 1am so please ignore the mistakes! Prompts accepted at www.beronicakissed.tumblr.com

Lydia knocked gently at the Stilinski’s front door. A light flicked on upstairs and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself against the chill. 

The door opened and Stiles’ face appeared drowsy and confused in the gap.

“Lydia? are you okay? what’s happened?”Stiles worried as he shuffled her into the house. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine” She assured, there was a cough from upstairs and Stiles looked up. Lydia guessed his father was asleep upstairs. She had forgotten how late it actually was. She’d driven around trying to work out where to go before she’d found herself on the road down to Stiles house. 

Stiles hand softly pushed at the small of her back and lead her quietly up the stairs to his room. Shutting the door gingerly behind them Stiles eventually turned to face Lydia concern still covering his face. 

“I need a place to stay” Lydia revealed before he could ask. 

“what’s happened?” Stiles asked stepping closer to her. 

Lydia just shook her head, no idea where to start. Stiles furrowed his brow and breathed in. 

“okay, you need a place to stay?” Lydia nodded in response “that’s fine you stay in the bed and i’ll sleep on the floor okay?”

Lydia pulled her lips tight. She knew that’s what he’d offer. She knew he would help her, whatever she needed. Stiles had never failed to help her and when she showed up at his door past midnight asking for his help there was no exception. 

“it’s okay” she started diverting her eyes towards his bed “you don’t have to sleep on the floor” 

To Stiles credit he only froze for a minute before nodding quickly and moving towards his dresser. 

“do you want something to wear or anything?” he asked rustling through the draws. Lydia looked down, she was wearing leggings and a long blouse. 

“yeah, do you have just a top?” She questioned. Stiles nodded and handed her a long t-shirt. He looked at her for a second waiting before realising that meant she would have to change. 

“i’ll ermmm just check the front door” he claimed leaving the room. Lydia stripped off her top and put of the top. Lydia smoothed the material down and caught her reflection in the mirror. It fell down to past her hips it was well worn and Lydia spotted several frayed ends. Resisting the urge to pick at the ends Lydia turned and headed towards the bed. It was unmade and slept-in. She had obviously woken Stiles up, ignoring the guilt Lydia slid in to the far side of the bed leaving plenty of room for Stiles on the other side. Before she could lie down fully the bedroom door opened and Stiles walked in hesitantly. She saw him swallow and felt her own nerves rise slightly. She’d been on his bed plenty of times, just never actually in it. 

Stiles motioned towards the light switch and Lydia nodded her permission. The darkness was instant and Lydia lay down gently feeling Stiles sink into the bed next to her. She felt him flip onto his side push a hand under the pillow. 

It was silent and still for a second before Lydia spoke. 

“my dad came back today. He hasn’t been around but mum had to tell him about Eichen house. He came back and blamed her.” Lydia pause but Stiles didn’t say anything. She couldn’t see his eyes but she suspected he was looking in her direction. “he thought it was the way she was raising me. So mum showed him my grades and my college acceptances but he kept fighting her on everything like he always has. So eventually i just had to leave.”

“that sucks Lyds” Stiles sympathised “are you okay?” 

“yeah, I just couldn’t go back there.”

“hey no it’s fine” he affirmed “i’ll welcome Lydia Martin in to my bed any time”

Lydia huffed out a laugh and shook her head. She knew he was trying to make her laugh. Lydia reached out under the cover and found Stiles side, he got the message and reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“thanks” she whispered. Stiles just squeezed her hand in return.


	3. I'll Pay You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got given the prompt "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll pay you."
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr: beronicakissed and send me any prompts!  
> BONUS POINTS if you spot the reference to the improv moment!

Honestly Lydia was sick of freshman parties. Every time she went they were repetitive and someone always ended up throwing up. She’s over them. She knows she could conquer the party in a matter of minutes, make the boys worship at her feet and make the girls wish they were her.  
But honestly, it’s not even fun anymore and all Lydia wants to do is go home and finish her research paper on High-demential statistics. 

Her dorm mates had insisted though and it was the end of finals so she really had no excuse.  
So she was standing in the kitchen of some random house waiting her friends were drunk enough she could persuade them that home was better then lying on the stairs. 

Just as she considered heading to the makeshift dance floor she saw a familiar profile. Jackson Whittemore.  
Jackson Whittemore, who the last she heard from facebook was still in London, was walking into the kitchen at a MIT college party. 

“what the hell” Lydia mumbled to herself. She wasn’t prepared for this. And she certainly wasn’t going to let him see her for the first time in years, standing alone in a kitchen. Jackson entered the kitchen and Lydia backed towards the door quickly trying to reach the door in the most innocuous way possible. Reaching the edge of the door Lydia tried to slide smoothly through it just as a tall, brown haired boy came tumbling through it dramatically. 

Lydia put her hands out to prevent him crashing into her and pressed her back against the door frame. 

“woah sorry sorry” the boy apologised leaning back against the other side of the frame. “are you okay?” 

“Just great” Lydia replied thinning her lips. 

“i am sorry, it was an accident” the boy squirmed slightly rubbing the back of his head. Lydia sucked in a breath and nodded. 

“I know. It’s okay.” Lydia glanced over to where she had last seen Jackson. He seemed to be engrossed in conversation but as if he sensed Lydia’s look his eyes wandered over to where she was standing. Lydia whipped her eyes away and looked at the stranger in front of her. 

“what?” the boy asked watching Lydia’s sudden interest in him.

“I need a favour.” she places a hand on her shoulder and stepping forward. She noticed he was well defined and his t-shirt exposed his toned arms. “i need you to kiss me.” The boys eyes went wide. 

“ermmmm i don’t….why?” he asked confused, Lydia risked a side ways look at Jackson and saw he was moving closer to them. 

“I will pay you. Just kiss me.” the boy stepped forward bringing his face close to her but nodding in consent. 

“pretty sure that’s prostitution.” Lydia smiled quickly before she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in meeting his lips. It was awkward at first. Lydia’s eyes were shut but she could feel the tension in the boy’s shoulders. She ran her hand down his arm and leaned up deepening the kiss. He seemed to understand what she was doing and wrapped both arms around her waist. His mouth opened and Lydia moved into the kiss swiping her tongue in his mouth and he pulls her closer and suddenly it’s unrestrained and not awkward. They explore each others mouths before pulling back for air. Lydia opens and eyes wides and see’s the boy’s confused grin. 

“Lydia?” She hears Jackson voice, she drops to the flats of her feet reality coming down with her. Lydia turns to face him keeping one arm resting on the strangers shoulder.

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” She asks faking surprise. Jackson eyed the boy next to her suspiciously but answered the question. 

“i’m visiting a friend. He goes to Boston U” 

“ohh that’s great” she replies. Jackson raises his eyebrows towards the boy next to him who takes initiative and introduces himself. 

“Stiles. I’m lucky enough to be her boyfriend” He smiles and Lydia smiles back at him. 

“oh cool.” there was an awkward pause while Jackson watched them both. “I guess i’ll see you around. I’ll call you” 

Lydia watched as Jackson backed away, her arm still on Stiles shoulder and his was on her waist. The waited till he was out of earshot before turning to one another the awkwardness back. 

“Thanks” Lydia said sincerely. Stiles just nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Lydia pulled back form him dropping her hands to his side. 

“ex boyfriend?” Stiles asks. Lydia nods in reply. 

“douchebag ex boyfriend” she clarifies. Stiles laughs. “apparently i felt the need to offer a total stranger payment to kiss me in front of him.” she jokes. 

“so maybe instead of paying for my services…you can just buy me a coffee instead?” he asked watching her hopefully. 

Lydia was taken aback. She hadn’t thought about post kiss complications. She met his eyes and noted his nervous nature. She considered her options and replayed the kiss in her mind. It had been good enough that in any other situation she would want to repeat it. A lot. So why should the fact that she was using him to make her ex boyfriend jealous and had offered to pay for his…services make a difference. He seemed to be able to look past it and so should she.

“Okay. Yes.” Lydia reached for her phone and unlocked it offering it to Stiles. “I’ll text you” Stiles took the phone and put his number in. He handed the phone back to Lydia. Pausing for a second before taking Lydia by surprise and ducking down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Lydia let out a shocked smile and watches as Stiles blushes and leaves grinning from ear to ear.


	4. 4 Places to Make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 places Stiles and Lydia get interrupted by their friends while making out.

**i. School Closet**

They crashed into each other as soon as the door was closed. Lips meeting desperately. 

“We’ll be late for class” Stiles gasped in between kisses. Lydia didn’t acknowledge his words but only opened his mouth under hers and intensified her efforts to rid Stiles of his hoodie. Stiles reached down and brushed the edge of her skirt with his fingertips gently tracing her tights. He moved his hand up and Lydia gasped. 

Just as Stiles hoodie hit the floor there was a knock on the door. 

“I know you’re…erm busy but you need to come now” Liam’s voice filtered through the door. 

Stiles leaned forward and nestled his head against Lydia’s neck. 

“he can kiss his girlfriend in a life and death situation but i can’t kiss mine during Lunch”he muttered to Lydia. She smiled and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. 

“we can make it up later with no interruptions and we can-” Lydia began to elaborate but was interrupted by a voice coming through the door yet again. 

“guys i’m still here” Liam sounded awkward “and i have the whole super hearing that i can’t switch off thing”

* * *

**ii.Scott’s Room**

So obviously they didn’t plan on making out on Scott’s desk chair but it happens. They had decided Scott has gone looking for the book Deaton leant him so they could finish up their own supernatural bestiary. Describing, detailing and cataloging all the different supernatural forces they’ve encountered. 

Stiles was spinning from one side to the other tapping his pen on the desk. 

“so there’s nothing else?” Stiles asked a look of slight disappointment on his face.

“I think that’s enough for life threatening monsters for now” Lydia quipped standing up from the floor to brush herself off. 

“well there’s other things too” Stiles began “like my beautiful, incredible smart girlfriend” 

Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled over at Stiles and moved towards him. 

“So is that what you’d write? Banshee powers include..” she promoted. Stiles reached up taking her hand and pulling her closer. 

“well i’ve said smart but loyal, brave and caring” Stiles listed.Lydia hummed in appreciation and sat down on Stiles knee, leaning into him. Stiles wrapped his arms around her back. “also stubborn and wilful” Lydia cocked her head to the side. 

“interesting approach but-” She started before Stiles cut her off. 

“but these are all things i love about her and appreciate” Stiles recovered gently placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“better” she mumbled as Stiles worked gentle kissed up her jawline. Eventually meeting her lips. He kissed her slowly and softly running his fingers up her spine. Lydia leaned into the kiss and parted her lips deepening the kiss. Stiles hummed into the kiss. 

“ermm guys” They broke apart at the sound of Scott’s voice at the door book in hand. Lydia blushed slightly and gently detached herself from Stiles returning to her spot on the floor. 

“I get you were separated for a while but i’m not sure that the chair could take it” Scott joked. 

Stiles gave him the middle finger and Scott laughed louder in return. 

* * *

**iii. The evidence locker**

Lydia tends to try and keep PDA down to a minimum around Stiles dad. Who wants to see their son and his girlfriend make out? Then Stiles had decided to start a shouting match with Parrish over something or other and Lydia just couldn’t resist. He straightens out and his muscles stretch. He’s hot when he’s mad. So she’d grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him to the closet private room his stolen key card would get them into. 

Pulling her jumper over her head Lydia grabs Stiles and pulled him closer to her. Stiles loops his arm round Lydia and pulls Lydia up she hitches her legs around his waist. Stiles moves to the table. Placing Lydia down she falls back slightly with the force but Stiles follows ducking his mouth to her bare skin and tasting the her salty skin. 

Lydia’s hand’s sneak beneath his shirt and she lightly scratches her nails down his sides. Lydia moves and captures his lips again and running her tongue across his lips.  

Stiles runs his fingers over her shoulders chasing the line of her bra strap, Lydia moans just as the door beeps open.  

Stiles does his best to shield Lydia from view as Parrish walks round the corner. The deputies eyes open wide in shock for a second before he covers them and begins backing away. 

“You’re not meant to be here, Stiles” he stutters moving towards the door. Without waiting for an answer he shuts the door and Lydia begins to laugh. 

“At least it wasn’t your dad” Stiles shakes his head and bends down passing Lydia her top. 

“at least he didn’t walk in 10 minutes later” he counters as Lydia gets redressed and hops of the table. 

“lets leave before he comes back in” Lydia proposes as Stiles leans his head against the wall “yep i’m just gonna need 2 minutes to calm down” Lydia smirks and pats him gently on the shoulder. 

“i’ll wait in your dad’s office” Lydia calls before leaving the room

“yup yup good idea” he mumbles. 

* * *

**iv.The Jeep**

Lydia get’s turned on by Stiles. Now that she has an access all areas pass to him she can’t help but want to use it all of the time. Not that Stiles seems to have any objections to it and the sex is good. Like…really good. If someone had told her Stiles was a sex god she might have kissed him a hell of a lot sooner. But now she can have him any time she wants Lydia doesn’t see the point in restricting herself. 

So when she hasn’t seen Stiles in 4 days and he picks her up one night she’s kind of on edge. She keeps thinking about how good he looks and she winds her self up. 

Which means when she see’s Stiles’ hand tighten on the steering wheel of the jeep something in her snaps and she makes him pull over. 

They’re in the back seat and she’s on top of him kissing him, stroking her tongue against his and moving her hands through his hair. She’s vaguely aware of a phone ringing in the distance but when when Stiles hands move to draw across the line of her bra she forgets about it. 

His hands are squeezing her hips helping her adjust and move. Occasionally he’ll buck up into her and Lydia will suck in a breath. His hands eventually loop down to her thighs and grab gently at them. She moves over him running her hands up and down his stomach and kissing him keenly. 

She can feel his hands moving further up under her skirt and eventually Stiles swipes a finger along the line of her underwear and she gasps.  

There’s a small shuffle which is awkward but quick and Lydia is underneath Stiles he legs separated so he can slot in between them. Lydia feels Stiles weight on top of her and settles into the seat. He kisses his way down her neck and into her chest. Lydia can only fight for breath as she follows his mouth down her chest. 

There’s a heavy tap on the window and Lydia bolts upright throwing Stiles off balance and causing him to hit his head on the window opposite. Lydia turns to where the noise came from and see’s Malia’s face pressed up against the glass of the front door.

“Malia what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asks rubbing Lydia’s back quickly before climbing into the front seat and opening the passenger door for Malia. 

“Nobody answered their phones and so i wanted to check” she admitted.  

“we were on our way” Stiles sighed. Malia just shrugs and climbs in the Jeep. 

Lydia watches Malia out the corner of her eye checking the girls reaction. She doesn’t seem hurt or confused by finding her ex boyfriend making out in the back seat of a car with another girl but Lydia speaks up anyway. 

“sorry but the film hasn’t started yet, right?” 

Malia shakes her head as Stiles starts the Jeep and pulls out onto the road. He meets Lydia’s eyes in the back seat and she smiles at him. Stiles shakes his head at her and Lydia suppresses a laugh. She knows he’s thinking about the exact number of locks that are going to be on his dorm room door. 

They are sick of being interrupted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Points for anyone that can spot the references!


End file.
